


transition

by orphan_account



Series: help me breathe [8]
Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangs, Breh, M/M, everythings about to go to shit count ur blessings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5006560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New beginnings.<br/>(Or, the beginning of the end.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	transition

**Author's Note:**

> painfully short but this was written a couple months ago just to open the au back up b/c i'd forgotten abt it lmao  
> as usual if you'd like to read this faster than i crosspost it the whole thing is [right here](http://vampirehansol.tumblr.com/tagged/help-me-breathe)  
> kudos + comments are appreciated!!

“… So yeah. The long and short of it is that, y’know- I’m gonna move out.”

The living room is silent for a few long moments, several pairs of eyes trained on Sanggyun. He fidgets under the stares and the first one to break the awkward silence is Jiho, leaning forward with a stern gaze and tone.

“Sanggyun. This boy, this Yoonchul boy, can he play Call of Duty like I can?”

Sanggyun can’t help but break into a grin, face scrunching up. He thinks he’s going to cry. Gross. “I sure hope so.”

That breaks the tension for real, most everyone rising from their seats and coming to huddle around Sanggyun, throwing questions like “are you leaving the sect?” and “can we come visit?”. Sanggyun assures them that no, he’s still a part of the sect, he’d just rather free up a spare room for someone. Even though there’s still enough rooms upstairs for new sect members, it’s a better excuse than “I want to bang my boyfriend in peace”.

There’s no big shebang about it- Sanggyun moves out the following week and, having already talked with Yoonchul about it (of course), settles into Yoonchul’s house and finds places to put all his shit.

“You know,” Yoonchul says as Sanggyun’s fiddling with the wires to the cable box, “I can’t believe they let you take the PS4.”

“Look, Yoonchul, when you’re as beautiful as I am, you can get away with a lot.”

Yoonchul laughs. “Sure.”

Sanggyun does put his shit in the spare room that’s offered to him but puts all his toiletries in Yoochul’s master bathroom and makes it very clear that he wants to sleep here, in Yoonchul’s bed. Yoonchul has no objections.

 

“How long until we get married?”

Sanggyun’s expecting some kind of grand reaction from Yoonchul, but he just gets a shrug and a smile. “Whenever, I guess.”

Sanggyun stays silent for a few moments, watching Yoonchul’s face closely for any signs of joking. “Seriously?”

Yoonchul nods, flipping through the fashion magazine they got in the mail today, just because. “I like the idea, why not? We won’t have the money for anything grand, I doubt I can even buy rings right now, but.”

“You could literally put a piece of aluminum foil around my finger and I would be sold.” Sanggyun informs, with a completely straight face. Yoonchul cracks up. “What?”

“So you’re only worth what I wrap chicken in? Is that it?”

Sanggyun makes a face, reaching across the table to shove at Yoonchul’s shoulder. “No, you ass, I’m saying that this is- this doesn’t need fancy shit or expensive things it just… it needs us, y’know?”

Yoonchul’s smile turns fond and he closes the magazine in favor of tucking some of Sanggyun’s hair behind his ear, then raising out of his chair to catch Sanggyun’s lips while Sanggyun is still close enough. “You’re sweet, dear, and I agree. Let’s just be married, we can get cool shiny stuff later.”

Sanggyun can’t help but grin, sinking back into his chair and nodding. “Yeah, let’s.”

 

And really, that’s all marriage is about. Sanggyun knows it’s not “real” or “official” yet but it still feels like it. He was expecting something to change, some unspoken awkwardness to drift away, some higher level of intimacy- but really, everything’s the same. Yoonchul still makes eggs and toast at four in the morning because he just got home and Sanggyun still bothers to drag his ass out of bed and come eat with him because he hasn’t seen him all day. Sanggyun still kisses Yoonchul and tells him how much he loves him before they part for any reason: Yoonchul out on a job, Sanggyun going to the store, just going to sleep. Sanggyun still cries when Yoonchul’s gone for longer than expected because he assumes the worst. (And he still cries into Yoonchul’s shoulder when he gets back, always, battered and bruised and tired but still willing to hold Sanggyun tight.)

 

Used to, Yoonchul’s wounds went mostly uncared for. He’d wash his hands and swipe some alcohol across the cuts, sew up the gashes himself, ice his bruises and sprained joints, but nothing like this. Nothing like blood-stained Hello Kitty across his knuckles and a band-aid bearing a bee across his nose. He feels like a middle schooler again. Maybe that’s good.

Sanggyun just insists, with most things, that he care for Yoonchul in some way, and this is really the best way. Letting Yoonchul rest his head in Sanggyun’s lap, stroking his hair slowly as Sanggyun watches TV or texts, kissing more gently than usual because of Yoonchul’s split lip- it’s all more than enough, more than enough.

And when everything’s cold, whether it be his hands or the gun in them or the air around him, he likes to think of Sanggyun. He likes to think about Sanggyun complaining, via text, to Jiho that Yoonchul isn’t home yet and that “he’s totally dead and thus I’m gonna fuckin’ die too” and it brings a smile to his face.

Above all else, Sanggyun helps Yoonchul shed some of the guilt. It’s always been there, even though Yoonchul chose this life for himself, and he doesn’t think he’ll ever get rid of it completely. But Sanggyun distracts him, doesn’t let Yoonchul think about families or friends or devastated sects. He kisses his cheek and puts his arms around Yoonchul’s shoulders, delicate. He lets Yoonchul cry if he needs to.

Yoonchul doesn’t know how he lived without him.


End file.
